


A Hand to Hold

by ZapBaggo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapBaggo/pseuds/ZapBaggo
Summary: "I need you to hold my hand for ten minutes.""It's been an hour, why are we still holding hands?"





	A Hand to Hold

Christmas time in New York City; to some, it was one of the best times of the year, the lights creating a colorful glow, the snow falling, and the Christmas spirit filling the air. To Thomas, it was one of the worst aspects of his life that he couldn't possibly avoid it, and for some God-forsaken reason, he had found himself directly caught up in one of the local shopping centers, surrounded by an army of angry soccer moms desperate to purchase toys for their children, and he absolutely blamed Aaron Burr for this. 

'Come help me pick out a gift for Theodosia', he had said, 'it'll be fun', he had said. Now Thomas was lost in the mall, being pushed around here and there, with that bald bastard no where in sight. His eyebrow twitched slightly out of annoyance and slight anxiety, having never been too keen on large crowds, especially with new sales opening here and there which could cause him to get trampled on in the stampede. If he had been able to, he would have forced his way towards the exit and left without giving a glance behind him, but in his lack of judgement, he remembered he had given Burr his key to their shared apartment earlier due to the fact that his idiotic roommate had misplaced his own. 

The sea of people around him seemed to be growing thicker, the fake smile that was currently displayed on his face twitching. Social anxiety was something he had grown up with, it killed him in his classes when it came to debates, but he was a top class actor when it came to hiding it. No one knew about his issue except his closest friend, James Madison, and he was fine without telling anyone else. Hell, who would want to hire a future lawyer who got choked up in front of people? He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt an added warmth onto him, onto his hand, to be more specific. 

It was one of the other students in his law class, the short moron who thought that he was smarter than the professor and wouldn't stop talking if his life depended on it. Before Thomas could even question him to see what the hell he was doing, Alexander had his mouth opened and was speaking a mile a minute. "My ex-boyfriend is here, and he won't come up to me if he things I'm with someone else. I need you to hold my hand for ten minutes, please. If you do this, I'll try to keep my mouth shut during our next debate." As soon as that slipped out of Alexander's lips, Thomas found himself lacing their fingers together, tugging the smaller man into his side. "All you had to do was say that, and I would have done anything." A moment of silence from the other man in class? He would have killed someone for that. 

"So, why are you here all alone?" Thomas sighed slightly at the question, not realizing at the moment that the crowd was starting to vanish from his mind, focusing his attention on Alex. "My roommate got overexcited and vanished into the crowd." He responded easily, subconsciously squeezing Alexander's hand when another rough patch of the crowd passed them. That caught Alexander's attention, brows furrowing slightly in thought before tugging Thomas into one of the less crowded stores. "I need to pick up a few things, so I'll give you the honor of carrying my bags."

Thomas didn't even bother to argue with him about it, slightly grateful for the distraction, and before he knew it, they were back to roaming around the mall, Thomas still clinging onto Alexander's hand while his other was filled with numerous of his bags. That's when he noticed that most of the crowd had vanished, that there wasn't just warmth on his hand, but some had drifted into his chest, and he was positive he had been sending affection expressions towards the bastard for God knows how long. 

His eyes caught onto the large clock that was settled on one of the walls in the mall, his brows furrowing ever-so slightly. "Alexander, it's been an hour, why are we still holding hands?" 

There was a pregnant pause, and he managed to catch the light blush that was playing on Alex's features. "You looked like you were freaking out earlier, and I just did the first thing that popped into my mind. And I know it worked because you haven't once looked like you were about to pass out. You were actually smiling." How could someone manage to sound so smug and sheepish at the same time was beyond him. He couldn't help it when his lips leaned down to press against Alex's cheek, a genuine smile of his own twitched onto his lips. How could someone go from being considered such an arrogant asshole to a kindhearted spirit. Oh, well, he wasn't able to complain, not at the moment, anyway.

"So, what do you say we leave here, and argue about politics over French food? My treat, of course." Thomas asked gently, turning his head so the blush that was dusting over his features wouldn't be seen decently. The squeeze in return tore his attention back towards him, though. 

"Thomas, you know I could never turn dow arguing with you. Especially when it results in free food and a possible angry make-out session."


End file.
